


Seguridad

by niavka



Category: teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies, Monster - character - Freeform, Monster Boyfriend, Mythical Beings, Mythical Beings and Creatures, Naga, Naga Boyfriend, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Teratophilia, human/monster, reader - Freeform, sfw, terato love - Freeform, teratophile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niavka/pseuds/niavka
Summary: On an archaeological expedition in Mexico, a student stumbles upon the descendants of a lost civilization and is forced into a war between various factions.





	Seguridad

***

**The Global Report**

**_Thursday, April 9, 2019_**

**Temple discovered in Yucatan Peninsula**

_While searching for a missing woman, local law enforcement discovered an ancient temple in the heart of a jungle in Calakmul._

The Maya civilization was one of the most dominant Mesoamerican societies before the sixteenth century Spanish conquest. They originated in the Yucatan and rose to prominence in what is now modern day Mexico, Honduras, Belize and Guatemala. From the late eighteenth century to the early nineteenth century, Maya civilization mysteriously collapsed. They left behind an impressive amount of history and architecture but could this temple lead scholars one step closer to finding out what really happened to the Mayan people?

Authorities are asking tourists and locals to come forward with any information they might have on the twenty-four year old missing woman...( _continued on page 3._ )

Your eyes lingered on the grainy photograph of a temple overrun with vegetation before a pair of manicured hands snatched the newspaper from you. 

The woman to your left rolled her eyes, "God. You're worse than those people who look at the menu to a restaurant ahead of time. You're an archaeologist, where's your sense of adventure?"

The man in the driver's seat shot her a glare before briefly turning his gaze to you. "What did it say about the missing girl?"

You glared at your friend. "I don't know, Hannah. What does it say about the missing girl?" 

Hannah's lips curled into a smile before dramatically clearing her throat. "Victoria Miller, a twenty-four year old college student was last seen wandering around the outdoor marketplace a few towns over. Witnesses say they saw her with an unidentified man."

She clicked her tongue. "Poor thing. Adam, look at her." She turned the newspaper towards the driver who waved his hand dismissively.

"I can't look. What else does it say?"

You raised a brow. "Why are you so curious about her?"

Adam pulled the jeep onto the side of the road and turned to face the backseat. "You didn't hear this from me but apparently the girl's family hired a private investigator. He reached out to us and asked if he could tag along."

You furrowed your brows, "Nobody even knew this temple was here up until like, a couple of weeks ago. What does he think he's going to find?"

Adam shrugged. "Maybe he wants a history lesson before he goes snooping around the peninsula?"

Upon discovering the temple, the mayor of a neighboring city state contacted Professor Miranda Reyes and offered to let her have first dibs on the temple. She scrounged up a group of her archaeology students and was on a plane to the Yucatan peninsula a few days later.

Adam was a graduate student who was in the process of attaining his masters in anthropology, in addition to the archaeology degree he already had. You and everyone else who was here just so happened to be lucky enough to be in Miranda's field research class at the time of the offer.

Adam glanced at the watch on his wrist and cursed under his breath. "Try to act surprised when she announces the news, okay?"

You and Hannah barely had time to exchange glances before Adam shifted the beat up little jeep into gear and drove down the dirt path like a bat out of hell.

***

The trail head was teeming with all kinds of people scrambling to gather supplies for the journey towards the temple. 

You felt your stomach flutter at the thought of being involved in something as momentous as this. It would look absolutely amazing on your resume and would definitely give you bragging rights among the other archaeology classes at your university. 

Hannah interrupted your train of thought by gently nudging you in the ribs. She nodded her chin towards a small group of people standing by the man made trail into the jungle. 

"I know having sex with other students on a "field trip" is against the rules but do you think that applies to him?"

You followed her gaze to see an older man standing by the local Miranda had hired to guide the group into the jungle. As you and Hannah got closer, you could see that this man was pushing forty but his body told a different story. You caught a glimpse of grey on his sideburns as you watched him politely smile at Miranda whose hand lingered on his chest for a second too long. Whatever conversation they were having was interrupted by a man in a police uniform and you suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over you. You weren't sure what to expect on this trip but you were glad to see that the local law enforcement was coming too.

Adam snapped his fingers in front of you and Hannah, effectively tearing your attention away from the men who were now walking towards a police cruiser parked a few yards away. 

Hannah rolled her eyes but not before turning towards you to excitedly mouth an 'oh my god' with a huge grin, just as she jogged over to help a fellow student unload the trunk of a jeep. 

You were in the process of pulling out a map of the area until another student accidentally bumped into you and sent it fluttering into the bushes. You gasped, immediately taking off in an effort to catch it, making sure to avoid anyone carrying expensive equipment. You dove headfirst into the bushes just in time to slap the palm of your hand on the map before it could go any further. 

You slowly rose to your feet, dusting yourself off as best you could before you suddenly felt the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. You glanced around and noticed nothing out of the ordinary except for a Crested Caracara perched above you. It wasn't bothered by the commotion and seemed to be following you with its eyes. 

"I don't mean any harm." You announce, slowly raising your arms before realizing how silly it was that you were apologizing to a bird.

You shook your head and chuckled to yourself before jogging back to join the others.

Once the crowd had settled down, Miranda motioned for everyone's attention. "Before we head out, I want to formally introduce Detective Nick Sinclair. He'll be joining us on our excavation. However, if you have any concerns regarding your safety, please voice your concerns to me or anyone from the local law enforcement. Nick was kind enough to convince them to keep an eye on us."

Nick said nothing and merely offered a polite smile.

***

Miranda decided to separate the crowd into two. One group would set up the dig site with Adam while the other half would get a head start on exploring the ruins with her.

A woman by the name of Adelina was in charge of guiding the group to the temple. You wondered why you hadn't heard her speak until you noticed her and Miranda signing to one another. Adelina followed the dirt path for a while before abruptly cutting into the jungle. You could see Nick following close behind and it was then you caught a glimpse of the gun he had in his holster. You let out a small gasp which caught his attention. He smiled at you once he noticed what you were looking at. 

"I don't intend to use it unless I have to, little lady."

You were surprised to hear a slight southern drawl to his voice. "What do you think we'll find here?"

"Hopefully nothing."

At this point you had been traveling through the jungle for at least an hour. You could hear your colleagues complaining about various things from the bugs to the heat. You tried to ignore it in favor of admiring the jungle. It was beautiful. There was no wonder this temple had remained hidden for so long. It was completely protected by the lush, vibrant jungle surrounding it. The way the sunlight spilled in between the trees coupled with the echoes of wildlife created an almost ethereal atmosphere.

The group collectively gasped as the massive stone temple towered over the trees. It was strange that it stood alone in the middle of nowhere because most Mayan temples of this size were usually part of a city. What was even more strange was how well preserved the building was. It had to have been over four millennia old and yet the vegetation seemed to grow around it. At the base of the stairway were massive snake head sculptures made out of limestone. It stood at around eighty feet tall with a steep staircase that led to a top platform. Whether this temple held any religious significance was not readily apparent.

You could see Adelina frantically signing something to Miranda who didn't seem to share the woman's sense of urgency. Miranda glanced at the woman one more time before urging everyone to be careful as the groups began to break off in different directions.

 The group gradually dwindled as you ascended the stairs until it was just Miranda, Adelina, Nick, two of your colleagues and you. Once the six of you reached the highest platform, everyone except Adelina took our their flashlights and cautiously pointed them inside the chamber. There was a dried up water fountain in the center of the room that partially obscured a stone altar towards the back. You caught a glimpse of various trinkets on the table and were surprised to see there didn't seem to be a single speck of dust on anything. Behind the altar was a stone throne and behind the throne was a wall that had a large, beautiful carving of a snake eating itself.

You took a step inside and were suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of dread. 

The others were quick to join your side. Miranda ran her flashlight along the left side of the room, completely absorbed in the paintings on the wall until Nick came up beside her and focused his flashlight on a large brown stain.

"Is that paint?" she asked with a frown.

 Nick was already reaching for the two-way radio on his belt.

"That ain't paint. It's freshly dried blood."


End file.
